A lost love
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: It has been six months since seven-year-old Sasuke Uchiha was taken to a convent by a will made by his father, six months since he had seen his closest friend, Sakura Haruno. But when he returns to Konoha, he doesn't even remember her. SasuSaku.
1. Forgotten

Forgotten

White snow fell gracefully to the ground or the bare branches of trees. Sakura shivered in her jacket. She cupped her hands over her mouth and nose and blew hot air into them to warm them up. The only thing that was cold between her fingers and face was a gold locket.

"Sakura, why don't you come inside?" asked one of the gatekeepers, pointing to a little office that was the country's gate-watcher. "It's warmer inside, and Sasuke won't be seen for a while."

"Thank you," she said, relieved to go in. The gate keeper opened the office's door and Sakura gratefully met warm air. She stepped in and another gatekeeper pulled up a chair for her to sit.

_As two friends grow, their love for each other becomes more and more. _It had been six months since she had first seen those words. They were engraved on the locket which was given to her by her friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Every time she read those words, the boy who gave her the locket would appear in her mind as clear as if he were there.

Sakura opened the locket, and inside was a folded picture of Sasuke, her, and her mother who people say they look exactly alike.

"I can't wait to see you again," she said softly.

The two gatekeepers heard her, and a small smile appeared on their faces. The decided to keep a sharp eye out for Sasuke.

Hours passed and Sakura watched the snow, reliving the memories of her and Sasuke playing together. Then a man walked though the gates followed by a boy with black hair that stood in horizontal spikes in the back.

"That's Sasuke!" she squealed. She fumbled with the lock because her hands were shaking with excitement. Eventually, she was able to open the door ad ran out, throwing her arms around the boy. "Welcome home, Sasuke! Did you miss me?"

When the boy did not greet her back, Sakura released him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke just stared. "Who are you?" he asked, not even a hint of recognition in his eyes.

"You don't remember me?"

He shook his head. "No, but you're annoying."

His words were like a knife stabbed through her heart. Sakura watched as Sasuke and the man make their way to Konoha, Sasuke not even sparing a glance at her. _He is so different, _she thought. _Is that really him?_

"I'm sorry that happened, Sakura," said one of the gatekeepers.

She waved it off. "It's okay. He probably doesn't remember. I'm sure sooner or later he will." She tilted her head and flashed a smile. "I have to go now. Thank you for all your help."

The gatekeeper watched her run in the same direction. "I hope he remembers too."

* * *

Time moved on after that day. Sakura did everything she could to make Sasuke remember her and the friendship they had. Sakura was very excited when they were put on the same team, as it meant she would have a better chance of making him remember.

Despite all that, no memories of back then returned.

"I'll even help you get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes. I swear!" It was nighttime. The moon was beginning to peak behind the clouds. It shined on Sasuke, who had a backpack slung over his back, and Sakura who had tears falling down.

She sniffed and spoke quietly, so that only Sasuke could hear, but slowly grew louder. "So please, stay. If you can't . . . take me with you!"

He turned to face her, a smirk upon his face. "You haven't changed. You're still annoying."

Sakura gasped. Sasuke turned away and started to move forward.

"No, don't leave!" She called. "If you do I'll screamed and ―"

He was gone in a flash and was suddenly behind her. "Sakura." He bit his lip, trying to find the right words that won't ultimately shatter her. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and murmured, "Thank you."

Sakura's emerald eyes grew wide. _Does he remember? _She thought. Pain coursed from the back of her neck. Her legs wobbled and before she was plunged into darkness, she whispered, "Sasuke."

When she awoke, she shot up, hoping to still see Sasuke. But he was gone. Suddenly, Sakura came to the conclusion: There was no way he'll remember. Those happy times he had with her and her mother were buried deep within his heart and out of reach. Tears pooled in her eyes and streamed down.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I had to make you sit through that, but it was very important part of my story! ****So this is the sequel to my other story "A new friend." So many of you people have reqested for one, I just couldn't sit and ignore! ****If you are reading this and have no clue what "A new friend" is go to my profile and read it so you get the idea.**

**And I need a beta, particularly one who is good in "telling the story." Not anything like grammer or spelling. If you are the "telling" type are know of someone who is, then please notify me and I will check. Please and thank you!**


	2. Darkness

﻿

Darkness

Four years later, Sasuke walked through Konoha's streets.

After he was utterly beaten by Naruto, and placed into probation for a year, not much had changed. He was still trailed by shrieking fangirls, he was still able to surpass Naruto in almost anything despite the battle that brought him back to Konoha, and his house was still its same, lonely place shrouded in darkness.

The only difference was that everyone seemed more mature, and there was one person who was not chasing him. That person was none other than his teammate, Sakura Haruno.

"Is that all, sir?" asked the cashier at the grocery store, batting her eyelashes and making a suggestive pose.

"Yes," he said, ignoring the girl. He took the bag full of groceries and headed straight for home.

Once inside, Sasuke placed the bag on top of his dining table and grabbed a banana. He climbed on top of the roof peeling the banana, and rested his head on his free arm.

In the air, a faint _whoosh _could be heard. Sasuke sighed. The _whooshing _sound belonged to the ninjas that were assigned to watch him. They checked on him every two hours. _Honestly, _he thought. _Don't they already see I have no intention of leaving Konoha illegally? _He finished the banana and threw it through his window and into the waste basket. Then he dozed off where he lay until the presence of another person woke him up. He looked on the other side of his roof and Sakura was walking towards the house. He jumped over to greet her.

"Naruto wanted to know what you were doing and asked me to check," Sakura casually explained, "and Kakashi asked me to tell you we're having a team meeting tonight."

"Aah." He noticed a glimmer of sadness in her eyes, but quickly dismissed it and headed back towards his house while Sakura was walking the opposite way.

Later that night, the whole team met in one of the classrooms in the school building.

"I've called you all here to announce we have a mission tomorrow," said Kakashi. "Of course, since Sasuke is on probation, he won't be joining us."

Naruto slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Why not? Can't you make Grandma Tsunade lift up his probation for a while?"

"No, I can't. If you're wondering why you're even here, Sasuke, it's because you're part of a team." He gave them all a hard stare with his one eye, then smiled and said, "That's all."

Before they all left, Yamato reminded Naruto, Sakura, and Sai to meet at the Hokage's office for information on the meeting in the morning.

"Ah, there he is! Oi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around and Naruto was running towards him with Sakura following behind after waving goodbye to Sai.

"Sorry that you couldn't come with us on our mission," said Naruto.

He shrugged and continued on his way.

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled. "At least say something."

"I don't need to, loser."

Sakura saw the irritation flare up in Naruto's eyes, and quickly changed the subject. "How has everything been, Sasuke?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He answered in an annoyed tone, "Nothing here has changed." He glanced at their devastated faces, and with a smirk he added, "Which makes it my home."

They both laughed at his joke and Naruto pounded Sasuke on the back. "Hey let's go get some ramen, my treat!" said Naruto.

"Sorry, but my mom's back and Ipromised to get some juice and go home right away," said Sakura.

"Aw." That was it for his plans to eat with company.

"I'll see you tomorrow." With a wave, Sakura headed for the nearest market.

"Sakura. She's changed," Sasuke said as he watched Sakura's retreating form.

"Well whaddya expect after being gone for so long? Sakura really missed you; but you're back, so now she is happy."

Sasuke sighed at the blonde-haired kid's stupidity. "No, dumbass. She looks happy enough about our team. What I mean is that there might be a sadness that's . . . deeper."

Naruto pondered over Sasuke's observation for a moment. "That sadness has always been there," he agreed, "like a darkness that can't be brightened."

Sasuke and Naruto went their separate ways. As soon as he was home, Sasuke plopped himself on his bed. Something silky tickled his fingers, and from under his mattress, he pulled out a red ribbon. _What the hell is this? _he thought.

Something in the back of his mind began to egg at Sasuke, but he shrugged it off and threw the ribbon on top of his bedside table. Before drifting off to sleep, he thought about the words Naruto had said. In response, he thought, _What kind of darkness is in her heart? _


	3. Promise

﻿

Promise

Once Sakura was in her house, she closed the door with a quiet _click. _"Mom, I'm home with the juice you wanted!" She called, shaking the juice to make its sloshing sound.

Sakura's mom came in and greeted her, and looked at the juice carton. "Peach nectar; my favorite," she murmured. "Let's go in the kitchen. I finished making the hanazushi."

They walked into the kitchen were a table was half-set. As Sakura washed her hands, Seirei finished setting the table then laid the out the sushi, and much to Sakura's delight, it was in the shape of a cherry blossom.

"Delicious!" commented Sakura.

Seirei smiled. "I'm happy you like it. So what happened while I was gone?"

Sakura told her all that happened in the past few months.

"I'm glad Sasuke is back in Konoha." Sakura's mom exhaled a sigh of relief.

Sakura nodded her head. "But he's on probation, so he won't have any missions for another year."

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Tsunade's being very . . . lenient."

"Well I _am _her apprentice, Mom, so it's likely Tsunade-sensei will sympathize with me and lower his punishment. Besides," she continued, "it was either that or the death sentence."

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. When Sakura was full, she excused herself from the table and went upstairs for a shower and bed. Set as a nightly routine before she went to sleep, she removed the locket that was hidden beneath her clothes, gave it a quick kiss, and set it gently on her dresser.

Back downstairs, Seirei was busy washing her plate. When she was done with that, she started to put away the leftover hanazushi, until a rapping sound was heard on her window. A bird was outside and continued to annoyingly peck at the window. She let the bird in and it perched on the perching stand in the room. After she untied the letter from its foot, she finished putting away the sushi, then looked at the letter.

It was a request for a mission:

Seirei Haruno,

The Konohagakure ANBU has requested for you to go on an investigation mission to Iwagakure. The mission is expected to take seven or eight months.

If you choose to accept, please sign your name below on the line and send this message back with the same carrier bird.

Furious that they would request her for another mission so quickly, Seirei grabbed a pen and wrote on the back that she does not accept and that she will be spending time with her daughter instead. She retied the letter to the bird, and roughly let it fly.

She knew very well that Sakura was going on a mission tomorrow and it was expected to take a week or month. But the mission she was requested for was one that could take _several _months. She had just come back home too! _Why do they always ask for me? There are other capable ninjas out there! _She thought angrily.

Seirei was still fuming until she passed by a picture of her, a young Sakura, and a young Sasuke.

_Well, I'm keeping the promise I made to you Sasuke. She's happier now that I'm around more, and I never knew a lot about her until I lessened the number of missions I went. _She made a small smile _Thank you, for making me promise._

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry, but that's all I could think of for this one.**


	4. Fishing

Fishing

_Damn, where the hell is he? _Naruto thought. He was standing on the rooftop of a house, waving his head from side to side, looking for Sasuke. Growling, he jumped off and landed on the ground with a soft _thud. _

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto spun around to see who said his name and it was Hinata. Her hand was curled up and placed over her chest. When Hinata really saw him, a gentle smile shone on her face.

"W-welcome home, N-Naruto."

He smiled back. "Thanks! Nice to be back! Hey, have you seen Sasuke? I don't think he knows that me and Sakura are back yet."

"Last time I saw him, he was at the t-training grounds."

"Thanks again!" He ran to the fields while waving at Hinata.

Sure enough when he got there, Sasuke was there too. He was sitting cross-legged, eating a sandwich. Feeling mischievous, Naruto hid behind a tree and quietly crept up to Sasuke behind his back. Suddenly, his limbs were locked together and he toppled onto his face.

"Good job, even though you're supposed to attack me," said Sasuke, talking to two clones who appeared from the trees. They disappeared and Sasuke cut the wires wrapped around Naruto. "So, you guys are back?"

Naruto sat up, rubbing his face and grumbling a few curses, then said, "Yep. I came to tell you."

"Hn."

"Why don't you go say hi to Sakura? I think she's at her house."

"Whatever." He conjured some more clones and they flew into the forest.

"What? You're not going to say hi to her?"

"I have training to do."

"Oh, I get it," Naruto said, and he snickered. "You're too chicken." He snickered even more when Sasuke blinked in surprise. "You're too chicken to even say hi to Sakura!"

Two puffs of smoke rose from the trees and Sasuke turned around and marched towards the village, giving Naruto a deathly glare that told him to leave. When he arrived at her house, he paused then rung the doorbell. No one answered. He ringed it again and gave a couple knocks.

"Hello," said a voice.

Sasuke looked to his left and a woman was standing there with a broom in her hands. She looked like she was Sakura's mother, due to her pink hair and green eyes. But she also looked like a pink-haired, green-eyed version of _his _mother. She gave him a smile and Sasuke felt his face become very warm.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked, walking towards Sasuke, making him look away to hide his blush.

"I-I heard Sakura was back home," he mumbled, stuttering, "and I thought I should come and say hi."

To his relief, the door opened and Sakura stood there, with a bewildered expression. Sasuke compared the two pink-heads and did not find any difference except that Sakura's hair was way shorter than her mother.

"Well, there's Sakura. I'll leave you two alone." Sakura's mother left, and Sasuke felt his face begin to cool down.

"I see you met my mom," said Sakura.

"You look like her," he pointed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the obvious. "So, why are you here?" she asked.

"Naruto told me to come and say hi." Before she could respond, he added, "He said I would be a chicken if I couldn't even do that, and he'll never let me live it down."

"The great Sasuke Uchiha being called a chicken by the biggest knucklehead in the world," she teased.

He remained silent.

Sakura laughed. "Sorry, but it does sound funny, probably due to your hair." She sighed. "Well, I guess that's it, since you just wanted to say hi. See you around, Sasuke."

Before Sakura closed the door, Sasuke caught a glimpse of a gold clasp around her neck, then he looked at her red headband in her hair and was briefly reminded of the red ribbon he found in his mattress.

He dismissed the two objects and walked away from her house, but not before Sakura's mother said goodbye, making him blush again.

Two weeks later, Sasuke was taking a walk around the village. He grew tired of the streets and headed of the greener area of the village. He crossed a river and went to his favorite fishing spot. When he got there, another person was sitting on the shore, fishing.

That person was Sakura. He never knew that Sakura fished. He thought she would be repulsed by the idea because of the worms, leeches, or smelly fake baits fishermen use. He also found it odd that she would be fishing in his spot.

He approached her and said, "This is my spot, you know that?" making her jump.

"You don't have to tell me so suddenly, geez. But since you're here, you can watch if you want."

Oddly enough, he actually sat beside her. Sasuke watched as Sakura hooked a worm bravely, and cast it into the water.

Disturbing the silence, he asked casually, "How long have you been fishing?"

"Oh, I started when I was seven, but I was so busy with school and later on missions, I didn't have any time, but recently, I got back into it." She smiled with pride at her accomplishment.

"Did your mom teach you?"

The smile on her face dropped, and she looked back at the bobber. "I had a friend who taught me how. I only knew him for a short while, but during that time, we were best friends." A sad, but at the same time, happy, smile rose to her face.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke pressed on, interested.

"He had to go away, and he never really came back. For a while, he felt like a second brother to me." She saw the confused expression on Sasuke's face and quickly explained. " I had an older brother once, but he died when I was only one so I don't really remember or know him."

Sasuke saw the pain it brought when she talked about her friend and brother, so he looked away. "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that stuff up."

"Oh, it's okay. It makes me feel a little better now that I talked about it."

He began drawing lines in the dirt with a stick he found. "You're weird. Most people would get pissed if stuff like that was brought up."

Suddenly, the bobber went down. Sakura waited then gave a quick tug. She began winding up the reel, feeling the strong tugs of the fish at the other end. The fish gave one big pull and Sakura was soon standing in the water. "This is a big one!"

"Don't reel it in too much or else the line will break!" Sasuke yelled, getting into the water too. "Release it, and play with the fish until it tires out."

"It think it is already playing!"

The tip of the rod began to bend. Worried that Sakura might not be able to handle it, Sasuke grabbed the rod and began pulling it with Sakura. Suddenly, a large fish jumped and smacked Sakura with its tail on her back. Sakura was so caught off guard when the fish jumped, that when she was hit on the back, she slipped on a rock. She collided with something hard, and slipped again.

The next thing she knew, she was staring down into two, shocked black pools. "Aah! Sorry about this Sasuke! I'll just get off ―" she hid her blushing face from Sasuke as she tried to remove herself, but his hand suddenly caught hers.

"No, don't," he said. His hand moved up to her chin, and he pulled her face down till their lips met. Sakura was shocked still, then gradually let Sasuke kiss her. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, and they rolled over to switch places. When the need for breathing came, they broke the kiss.

It felt familiar to Sasuke, but not as intimate as the kiss they just did. But Sakura was reminded of the departing kiss she gave to Sasuke when they were seven. She felt weird. This was the Sasuke she knew from her childhood, yet she felt as if she kissed a total stranger. _It's Sasuke, yet at the same it's not Sasuke, _she thought sadly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when he noticed tears falling.

"Oh, it's nothing." She wiped them away. "I was just thinking of my friend." Instantly, she regretted those words.

Sasuke felt shame and devastation. "Sorry." He stood up and began to walk away. It should be obvious that she loved her mysterious friend now. He couldn't blame her either. He left her on a bench to leave Konoha in order to gain power, he killed the only two members of his clan other than him, and attempted to destroy Konoha and the five Kages. Who could still love a man who even thought of these sins?

"Wait, Sasuke," Sakura called, running after him. "Sasuke, it's not what you think."

"Yes, it is," he muttered darkly.

"No, it isn't," she said firmly. "Sasuke, I haven't heard from my friend in a long time. He must have completely forgotten about me now. I'm not going to stay in the past. I'll focus on the present." She placed one hand on his cheek and the other held his hand. "I'll focus on you."

He smiled at her words. He lowered his head and kissed her again. The past was thrown away, like a ball of paper tossed into a trash can, and here was her, his present.

* * *

**I decided to bring back Sasuke's nervousness when he's around Seirei. For those of you who didn't read A new friend, no he does not have a crush on her. That would be disgusting. It's more of a reminder of his mom. On another note, I've noticed that I can totally lose control when I write in Sasuke's POV. I don't know why, but it seems that the most emotionless guy in Naruto makes the most emotional or the most deep stories.**

**Is anyone getting pissed off at the anime? I know for sure I am. It think it's because of Karin. God, I hate her. Before when it was just Suigetsu and Sasuke, I liked it cause Suigetsu was amusing to watch. Now that Karin's part of the group, I'm might stop watching it for a while.**


	5. Strangers

Strangers

Several months passed, eventually, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship came to a stop. It's not like they wanted to break up ― in fact, they very much hated to do it ― but they both felt in their hearts that something was missing. They were very happy with each other, like an almost complete jigsaw puzzle, except for one missing piece that ruined it.

After their break-up, it was as if everyone was out there taunting, or punishing them. Naruto and Hinata had started to date, Tenten and Neji kissed in front of Sasuke and Sakura, and Shikamaru and Ino were constantly seen with each other. Indeed it felt as if everyone was punishing them.

It was obvious that Sakura was depressed, because each time she saw a man and a woman together, she would sulk and avoid public for a couple hours. Sasuke hid his depression better. His sadness only showed whenever he thought of Sakura, and lately, it seemed to be often.

Sasuke was sitting with his eyes closed on the stone steps that was were Team Seven first introduced themselves. He was lost in thought, remembering that first day. He remembered Naruto's wild, but enthusiastic self-introduction, Sakura when she used to have her long and pretty pink hair, and the weird, one-eyed man that was Kakashi.

He heard lazy footsteps to his left and opened one eye. Kakashi was walking towards him, buried in his book.

"Hello Sasuke," he greeted, not looking up, "How are you?"

"Bored," was his nonchalant reply.

"Okay, since you say you're bored, what's a topic to discuss that is not boring?" He was still looking at his book while talking. "Ah, I know. How are you and Sakura doing?"

Sasuke wished Kakashi would not touch that subject. "None of your business," he said rudely, and stood up.

This time, Kakashi glanced up. "I see. It didn't work for you guys, so you broke up."

"Shut up."

"Deep down you still yearn for her don't you?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and grit his teeth. "It doesn't matter. We split up." Then he left.

"I bet you never wanted to in the first place, Sasuke," Kakashi said quietly to himself.

* * *

Over at the library, Sakura was with Ino, searching for medicinal books.

"Sakura, you've gotta get over him. You and Sasuke decided to break up. Stop sulking over him!"

Sakura placed the book she was holding back on the shelf and continued scanning through the titles on the spines. "I guess so," she said distantly.

"There are other guys out there. There's . . . there's . . . there's . . . " She held up her hand to count, but was lost for names of guys for her friend. "Well, there _are _other guys."

"Mmmhmm."

Ino rubbed her face and sighed. "You still love him, right?"

Sakura hesitated before moving onto the next shelf. She bit her lip, and dug her fingernails into her skin to stop herself from crying. She had always loved him. From the first time she met him and saved him from drowning, to the months they were together, to now. Sakura had, and always will, love Sasuke.

Ino sighed again. "Sakura if you really regret breaking up with Sasuke, why not you get back together with him? From what Naruto has told me and from what I've seen, he's not happy either."

"I would," she said so quietly, that Ino almost missed it, "but it's hard to be with someone who doesn't even remember you."

* * *

More months passed, and soon it was one year since Sasuke's sentence to probation. He never felt so free in his life. No being limited to as far as the training grounds, no more ninjas stalking him and writing reports, no more government hanging on his back. Soon after he was assigned his first mission since returning, and the accompaniment was none other than Naruto and Sakura. It was a successful mission despite the lack of communications, especially between him and Sakura.

* * *

Sakura walked along her neighborhood whistling a cheerful tune to herself. A voice called her name, and when she turned, a medic was running towards her.

"Am I needed at the hospital?" she asked the fellow medic.

After a few quick breaths, he shook his head. "No, it's about you mother."

* * *

Sasuke did one last flip before assessing his training. He did fairly good. All the kunai hit their target, some in the exact middle, while some shied slightly outside the center. _Needs to be more accurate, _was his final thought. He gathered the kunais and repositioned the targets for another try. As he picked up the last kunai, a loud voice sounded followed by a streak of orange.

"There you are, Sasuke!" panted Naruto. "Sakura got a message about her mom and is really worried. She's at the hospital, so let's go."

"No," he said flatly. Sasuke did not want to be around that woman. He always felt nervous around her, and her smile was to eerily happy. But out of curiosity, he asked, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know!" growled Naruto. "If you wanna know, you'll have to see for yourself!" He grabbed Sasuke's collar and half-dragged him out of the training grounds and to the hospital.

At the hospital, the receptionist told them that Sakura and her mother were on the third floor, and Naruto pulled Sasuke to the elevator and punched the third floor button and the close-the-door button. When the elevator stopped, Naruto pushed a reluctant Sasuke into the hall where Sakura was siting on a bench, a worried expression on her face while she twiddled her thumbs.

She looked up at the sounds of Sasuke's protests. "You guys came," she said, standing up.

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "we heard what happened and I thought it would be a good idea if we came too."

"Thank you. I really appreciate you coming."

Sasuke gave a light snort. "Don't think I came here of my own free will." He pointed at Naruto, "He dragged me all the way here. Besides, there is no reason for me to give my sympathies to a stranger."

His face was turned to the side, and his right cheek burned with pain.

Sakura lowered her hand, anger flowing in her eyes. "How could you say that after everything we've done for you? You were so happy when you were with us that you considered me and my mom family. But you've forgotten about us and discarded us like trash! If I had known this was how you would thank us, I wouldn't have rescued you. I should've let you drown!"

Her eyes became glassy and she bolted passed them. She didn't even spare them a glance before she turned to the left and disappeared.

"Sasuke, what did you say to her?" asked Naruto, still looking in the direction Sakura went.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to Naruto. He was more focused on the stinging pain in his right cheek. He laid a hand on it and something was supposed to be forgotten, came back.

* * *

_"I know there isn't a photo," said Sasuke. "It belonged to my mother, and I thought you could have it."_

_"It's really beautiful," Sakura remarked. She looked again at the words inscribed on the back and traced her finger over the locket. Her face turned a slight color pf pink. "I have another present for you," she said, not daring to look up._

_"What would that be?" he questioned._

_"Well . . . um. . ." and with each word she stuttered, Sakura's face turned redder and redder, eventually making her twiddle her fingers._

_Finally, perking up enough courage, she kissed Sasuke on the cheek, making him turn as red as Sakura's ribbon._

_When she removed her lips from his cheek, Sasuke placed his hand on the spot where Sakura's lips touched. Still blushing, he stared straight at her with wide eyes. Sakura, however, could not even look back up._

* * *

Sasuke squinted at the vivid memory. He dove deeper, trying to see who that pink-haired girl really was. He remembered her wearing a red ribbon in her hair in the same manner as Sakura wore it before they became genin. That also brought back to attention of the ribbon he found under his mattress . . .

"Seirei Haruno is ready for visitors," chimed a nurse, momentarily bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. She looked around, then asked, "Is Sakura not here?"

"I'll go," he volunteered, shuffling past the nurse and into Seirei's room.

Many parts of her face were covered in bandages. Her left eye, her cheek bone, and a bandage wrapped around her head that barely shone through her pink hair; her body was in no good shape either. He could easily see a cast on her right arm and several broken fingers. "Hello Sasuke. I never thought you'd be my first visitor. Is Sakura here?" she asked, still managing to smile.

"I need to talk you," he said as he pulled up a chair


	6. Recall

﻿

Recall

"I see," said Sasuke, flinching as he remembered those few months he lived with the Haruno's as a child.

"Yes," Seirei nodded. "Sakura was deeply hurt when you didn't recognize her, but she made it her goal to make you remember us . . . until you disappeared."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. _He _was the mysterious 'friend' Sakura told him about. _He _was the second brother whom she knew and cared about more than her real one. She and her mother helped him when he needed the most, and in return, he had treated them exactly as she had said: Trash.

"We were supposed to be a family," Seirei spoke, bringing Sasuke out of his reverie. "Sakura probably told you this, but I used to have a son. He died at the age of seven, and my husband followed soon after, leaving only me and Sakura. The deaths of my husband and son created big holes in my heart that I thought could never heal. But then you came along, and the first time you hugged me, it felt like God was giving me a second chance." She smiled at the time that Sasuke ran up to her and hugged her, saying he forgave her and then Sakura jumped in. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the memory too. "I had the adoption papers almost complete," Seirei continued, then her eyes turned glassy. "Then a will created by your father came and it said ―"

"'That for the sake of the clan, no one can adopt me, or else those who do, will be put to death.'" Sasuke concluded. He mentally cursed his father for writing, making it impossible for him to be with people whom he called family, and to send him to a convent run by strange nuns, away from Sakura and Seirei.

Suddenly, Sakura's name clicked. He stood up abruptly, the chair screeching against the tile floor. "Do you know where Sakura could be?"

Seirei shook her head."Why?" she asked, and Sasuke briefly explained what happened on the other side of her door. "No, I can't really tell where her favorite spots are. Try some of her friends, they would know."

Sasuke nodded in thanks, and rushed out of the room. He asked Naruto where she may be. He told Sasuke a couple possibilities and suggested that Ino could be of more help, but she wasn't.

Sasuke hurried along, checking the places Naruto and Ino mentioned, but Sakura wasn't there. _Where could she be? _He asked himself. He had to find her or else with all that pain bottled up inside, she could just easily give up. He was digging through the trash can, looking for the paper ball that was the past. Maybe it could give him a clue to where she could be.

One place then came to mind. He ran till he came to a park with a bridge. Sakura stood in front of a nearby tree, her back turned to him. She was crying.

He made no attempt to hide the sound of his footsteps. When he was close, it was then she turned seeing the apologies in his eyes through her tear-filled ones. Immediately full of anger, she raised her fist, but before she could hit him, Sasuke caught it.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "There was no reason for me to say that about your mother, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, and I should have remembered who you were when I came back from the convent that winter ten years ago. I truly am sorry." He let go of her fist, bracing himself for the punch that he so very much deserved.

Instead, Sakura flung her arms around him and pulled him down with her. She was sobbing, her tears soaking his shirt. Awkwardly, he gently rubbed and patted her back. He had hurt her so many times, that was what her tears told him. They stayed like that for a while, until the worst of Sakura's crying was over.

She straightened her back, and wiped her eyes. "Do you remember this place?" she asked, gesturing towards the tree and bridge.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but from the recognition in his eyes, she knew he knew that this was the place where she had saved him from drowning. This was the tree where she sat and watched as Sasuke jumped off the bridge into the river below. This place was where everything that happened between them began.

She rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes. "I wish that will never came," she said somberly.

"I know," he agreed, "But I'm also glad it did."

Sakura opened her eyes. "Why?" she demanded.

"'Cause then, I couldn't do this," and Sasuke kissed her. Just like the first time, Sakura was as still as a statue, then she relaxed and kissed him back. She had to agree; the will's appearance made this one of the few good things.

But then she remembered they broke up. If he does remember their childhood friendship, would getting back together bring him happiness, or bring him pain? "But Sasuke, we broke up."

The look in his eyes said You-still-don't-see-it, -don't-you? He tucked some pink hair behind her ear, his fingers running through the soft strands. "You saved me from a watery death; you helped me when I needed it the most, and for that," he cupped her face in his hands, "I love you."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She always wondered what it would be like if she heard those words, but the feelings she dreamed were nothing compared to the feelings she felt. Before she could control herself, Sakura squealed on delight and threw her arms around him.

Sasuke gave a light chuckle, then remembered Seirei. He lifted Sakura up to her feet and said, "I think it's time to see your mom. When I left, she looked worried."

"Yes," she agreed. Sakura let Sasuke lead her to the hospital. Only now did they realize how late it was, and they quickened their pace to reach the hospital before visiting hours were over. When they were outside Seirei's room, Sakura hesitated before opening the door and winced at her mother's wounds.

"Hello, Sakura."

"Mom!" Sakura crossed the room and hugged her mother. Realizing Seirei injuries, she let go. "Sorry."

"It's okay. My wounds don't mean much as long as I know you're okay." She looked past her daughter to see Sasuke standing in the corner. "Thank you, Sasuke. And look: We're all together, just like old times, like a family."

"You know Seirei," Sasuke began, crossing the room and held Sakura's hand, "I might actually become your son one day."

Sakura blushed. "Sasuke," she said, flustered, but a smile came upon in her face.

Seirei stared at their hands and giggled. "Then I give you my blessing."

"Mom!"

A nurse came in with a clipboard in her hands. "Visiting hours are over. It's time for Mrs. Seirei Haruno to get some rest," she said with authoritativeness, gesturing towards the door.

After saying goodbye to Seirei, the two lovers made their way out of the hospital, interlocking their fingers and walking in no particular direction.

"I'm really happy that you remember us now," Sakura said, swinging their arms.

"Hn."

"What you said about mom really hurt me a lot and made me think of suicide," she felt Sasuke's hand tense, so she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "But when you came and told me you remembered, I was happy. My beloved friend returned."

A smile formed on his lips, and Sakura gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"Your smile," she replied. It had been nine years since she had last seen that smile. That smile that was captured in a photo stored in her locket. That smile that she looked at in the morning and night. That smile that always brightened her day when she was seven. "The smile that made me fall for you."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation. "You're so annoying." He gave her a chaste kiss on the eye and then again on the lips. Sakura laughed and held him tighter, never letting go of her lost love.

**End.**

* * *

**All done. In case your wondering, no I will _not_ be making another sequel. I have other projects I want to do, and you guys don't need to know more about Sakura's brother and father.**

**I'd like to give special thanks to Uchihablossom0626. She had commented on ALL of Lost Love's chapters. Arigatou, Uchihablossom0626!**

**Some other repeating reviewers I give thanks to are: The Black Rose 1995 and shinobinaraku.**

**Oh and if you read the prequel to this and reviewed there, thank you too!**


End file.
